World War A (Russo-Islamic World War III)
Alright, be aware - that the people living in this future timeline have no clue that a huge ET war took place, so as you can see, this is, written in mostly third-person, meaning - from the POV of the observer, meaning US, real-time readers. The Great War, also known as the Great Global Calamity or World War A, was one the largest war fought in all of human history, and was fought against not countries, but ET and their Earthly vassal states. So far, much is yet to be known about the Great War. From findings by various explorations of survivor nations of the ruins of countries effected (practically half of the world), most historians can agree that the ET forces, likely from Mars but also Venus and the Moon, had faked their friendship with the superpowers of the world, and used it to gain access to mankind's technology and resources, to begin their war "from the back". Although the Earthly countries successfully won against the ET forces, however, at an extremely disastrious and apocolyptic-cost, due to the sheer strength and power that the ET forces had, it took billions of lives to fight them. Therefore, the survivors could not celebrate the victory. In Russia, who led most of the explorations, Moscow felt vindicated from Operation Zatvort, in which Russia and a coalition of other "free nations" cut themselves out from the world, which at that point, had been partially assimilated socially, economically and politically with the ET forces. The war practically wiped and/or severely depopulated the most powerful countries of the world at the time, namely Atlantis, China, India, the United States, most of the European Alliance, Japan and half of Southeast Asia, leaving Russia and Brazil to be the two superpowers standing left on Earth. Much of China and Mexico also sank, and the remnants existing as archipelagos and island clusters, the remaining northern hunks of land in the former China were annexed by Russia after having been depopulated. Territorial Changes 'Asia' Asia was one of the most devastated of World War A. The majority of northern China suffered a devastating depopulation, and the southern half was sunk and turned into the Chinese Archipelago. Russia and Mongolia moved to annex northern China. The Republic of China annexed the Chinese Archipelago. Because of Malaysia and Brunei's involvement with the ET, they too, suffered depopulation. The Indonesian government moved to take the areas depopulated. As a result of the Philippine Civil War, between pro-ET and anti-ET forces, the Philippines split up into the republics of Cebu, Luzon and Mindanao, Sulu later broke off as its own independant nation. Both Russia and Brazil, as part of Operation Recovery, Russian, Indonesian and Brazilian governments helped the new nations in Maritime Southeast Asia recover. As for India, depopulation was also an issue, however, India remained a country and did not break down into smaller nations. In addition, Russia also warned Pakistan not to move into Kashmir. Korea continued to exist, surviving World War A, after the South Korean government asked Russia for military aid during the war. The majority of the Arabian Peninsula was also sunk, with Yemen, Kuwait and Oman existing as island nations. Only Mecca and Medina remained, and none other - major cities such as Riyadh, Dubai and Jeddah were completely sunk underwater. 'Europe' Within Europe, France was the most devastated of all, as it was torn by war and geographic calamities, since France was the most ET-friendly of all Europe. Sweden, Germany, Italy, Norway and Denmark were also practically devastated, causing an influx of Swedish migrants into Finland, a "free nation". The majority of Bulgaria suffered depopulation, since Bulgaria considered itself friendly to the ET races, however, a large resistance ensued, which relied on Russia for backing. They remained off the grid, and therefore, survived the calamities. Austria, Hungary, Serbia, Croatia, Slovakia and Slovenia survived as well, since they were full participants of Operation Zatvort. North Macedonia was spared from the destruction, despite being an ET-friendly nation, it was surrounded by "free nations", therefore, to which the North Macedonian government threatened to call for aid if the ET forces did not surrender in North Macedonia. Albania was also practically wiped out, although a group of resistors, under Russian backing, managed to protect their communities from the calamities. Bosnia was also wiped out. 'North America' Much of North America was depopulated, especially the United States. The Confederate States remained the last remainder of the United States and its culture and heritage, while Richmond did annex Washington D.C., and made it part of the State of Maryland, now a Confederate state, the Confederate government had no interest in annexing parts of the former United States. Mexico, much like China, also suffered geographic catastrophe as a result of World War A. Mexico remained a country, but however, continued to exist as an archipelago, as Mexico also suffered a civil war between pro-ET and anti-ET forces. This new geographic feature became known as the "Mexican Archipelago". 'South America' Of all the continents, South America remained in tact, and was ranked as one of the best-surviving. Brazil was the emergent superpower of South America and was involved in the Global Recovery Process. 'Africa' Africa's problem was mostly depopulation, as the continent was also a large hotbed of pro-ET and anti-ET forces. Like the First Atlantis, the Second Atlantis, one of the superpowers during ET-Earth friendship, was decimated, although unlike the First Atlantis, its remains are clearly evident - simply being that the Atlanteans were hybrid ET-Mauritanian. Treaties 'Russo-Mongolian Treaty' The Russo-Mongolian Treaty divided northern China between Russia and Mongolia. Kazakhstan was one of the countries devastated and depopulated by World War A, therefore, Russia annexed Uyghurstan and Manchuria, while Mongolia moved to annex Inner Mongolia, in an event known as the Reunification of Mongolia. Most of the Uyghurs had fought against the ET forces, allied with Beijing, however, most of the Uyghur population was also depopulated by World War A, therefore, most of the Uyghurs accepted Russian annexation, feeling that the Uyghur population was not large enough for self-government. Thus, Republic of Uyghurstan became part of Russia, Russia continued to take the former Chinese provinces of Qinghai and Gansu. 'Four-Nation Treaty' The Four-Nation Treaty was signed in Southeast Asia, by the governments of countries belonging in the former Philippines, namely that of the republics of Luzon, Visayas, Mindanao and Sulu. After the Philippine Civil War, the new countries continued to war against one another, similar to Yugoslavia. However, in realizing that the world had gone through enough of a calamity, the presidents of the four former Philippine territories signed a new treaty of de-escalation and economic cooperation. 'Mexico-Confederate Treaty' Like the others, the surviving governments of Mexico and the Confederate States of America signed a treaty of cooperation and co-economic development, despite the bitter history between both nations. President Thomas Gavinson of the Confederate States and President Santiago Rivera of Mexico both agreed that they needed one another for full economic recovery. 'North America Treaty' The Great Peace Following World War A, was the Great Peace, which marked an era of progressivism and general peace, and era of no Earthly wars, or conflicts, and most nations re-directed their military defenses towards fighting ET forces. Afterwards Alright, now this is the condition that people are living in, all obvious and credible knowledge has been, sort of wiped out. 'Suppression of Knowledge & Re-writing of HIstory' Eventually, the ruling elite of the surviving nations, took the many artifacts of the United States, and rather than trying to recover and restore that knowledge to the world, kept it to specially-privilaged secretive societies. Therefore, any mainstream knowledge of the United States and its history practically exists only in folktales, legends and conspiracy theories. The United States basically is like Atlantis - a cocky naval superpower that thought she could overcome Mother Nature. Mainstream academia and science now has been indoctrinated to simply call World War A the "Great Global Calamity", and while the geographic catastrophies have been acknowledged, knowledge of the advanced civilizations and ET-contact have all-but been wiped out. So, history as we know it, is re-written. Category:Wars Category:Russo-Islamic World War III